Always and Forever
by xB2UTY
Summary: Things go awry for Harry when a vampire bites him after he defeats Voldemort. Sent to get help from a coven in Forks, WA, Harry thinks things can only get worse from there, especially when his bonded and one of the Cullens start fighting. Slash, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Always and Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight; I am just a lowly fan. *Sadness*

Summary: Things go awry for Harry when a vampire bites him after he defeats Voldemort. Sent to get help from a coven in Forks, WA, Harry thinks things can only get worse from there, especially when his bonded and one of the Cullens start fighting.

WARNINGS: SLASH, yes, I do so love my slash (don't like it? Take a hike). Bad language, stuff in later chapters, threesome, OOC-ness, and I think that's about it =P Oh! And it's clichéd! There'll probably a lot of clichés, not intentionally of course, but eh, what can you do?

Pairings: Draco/Harry/Edward (*drools* erm yea, of all the fics I've looked through I haven't found this pairing. I found Harry/Emmett/Edward and Harry/Edward/Jacob, but never this one), Sirius/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie. If you have a problem with the pairings, please feel free to leave.

This is a redo of 'Darkness Within the Light'. I personally can't stand to look at that story anymore. I mean, I like it, but ugh, it just doesn't seem right to me. I hate how I wrote it, so I'm going to change it up a bit. One of the things I'm changing is that Harry and Draco already have an established relationship =P, but Blondie and the Poncy-Sparkly-Bastard are still gonna duke it out. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Chapter One

Harry clutched at the wound on his neck in vain. His two best friends watched with worried eyes, whispering reassurances to him, hoping he would pull through. They held onto his hands tightly as he was rushed into the infirmary. Pain coursed through his veins and black spots appeared in his eyesight. His heart was beating furiously, trying to push back the venom which would change his life forever.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please leave now, we'll handle the rest." He vaguely heard Pomfrey saying.

"What? We can't leave, he's our best friend!" Ron cried out indignantly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but you can't remain here. Now leave."

"But—"

"Weasley! You heard her! You and Ms. Granger will just have to wait." That would be Snape. Ron muttered under his breath, but nonetheless left with Hermione. "How is he?"

"There's nothing we can do except hope for the best." Madam Pomfrey said sadly. Harry felt himself being bound to the bed and tried futilely to get out of the binds.

Three days. Three days of agonizing pain passed. He felt numb and so very alone. Gathering up his courage, he slowly opened his eyes. The high curtains had been pulled around his bed, shielding him from the sight of students who might have to come into the infirmary and from prying eyes. Sitting up, the restraints on his body broke easily and fell around him. Everything around him was clearer than he ever remembered being; he could see the little dust particles spread out through the air and see each thread within the curtain around him as if he were looking at it through a magnifying glass. Reaching up, he found he was no longer wearing his glasses; instead they were lying on the bedside table. He couldn't hear anything, though he suspected there were silencing charms put up, he was pretty sure he must've been screaming for hours. He was bombarded by smells of all kinds; foul healing potions, the sterile smelling beds, and other students who were in the infirmary some of which he could tell were bleeding if the intense burning in his throat was any indication.

Just then the curtain was pulled to reveal a worried looking Madam Pomfrey. Upon seeing him awake, she gave a little jolt. "Oh my." She whispered, before regaining her composure. She smiled at him. "It's good to see that you're awake, Mr. Potter." With her wand, she fixed the leather restraints and then ran a diagnostic spell on him. For a while she 'hm-ed' and 'hum-ed'. "You're in perfect health, Mr. Potter." She exclaimed happily. "And you even got to keep your gorgeous green eyes." She came closer to inspect those eyes closer.

Her scent drifted over to him and he stiffened. His throat burned causing him to clutch the sheets beneath him. He needed to drink something and he had a sinking feeling that water wouldn't help him quench this particular thirst. Noticing his discomfort, she gasped and quickly backed away.

"Oh! How horrible of me to forget. You must be fairly thirsty." She said. She disappeared from behind the curtains and moments later returned with a strange vial filled with ghastly red liquid and handed it to him. "Here, Professor Snape brought it in this morning for you. It will help with the bloodlust, though it will only last a few hours for the venom in your body will break it down."

"It's not b-blood is it?" Harry asked nervously and then gasping as he covered his mouth. Despite the stutter, his voice sounded as clear as a bell and almost lyrical.

"Of course not, deary." Madam Pomfrey replied. "Now drink up, we don't want you attacking Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley when they come to visit. They've been waiting anxiously for three days and I don't think even Professor Snape will be able to hold them back much longer." She smiled, chuckling lightly.

Upon hearing the mention of his friends, Harry quickly drank up the foul tasting potion. It burned all the way down his throat and he shuddered once it was all the way down. The vial in his hand was crushed instantly within his fist and he was surprised that he didn't feel a thing. Looking at his hand, he watched as the glass particles fell to the bed. "Erm, sorry about that, Madam Pomfrey." He said, bowing his head.

"Not to worry, dear. It is to be expected." Madam Pomfrey replied. "You don't know your own strength yet."

Harry grimaced. A vampire, that's what he was. A bloody vampire. A killer; a monster. If not for the potion, he'd probably kill his own best friends. What would they think of him now that he was a vampire? Surely they'd be scared and wouldn't want to be around him anymore, he wouldn't blame them. What would other people think of him now? The Savior of the Wizarding World was now a vampire, a dark creature that couldn't be trusted. It'd be all over the news and written about in the Daily Prophet by writers like Rita Skeeter, who would mangle it and make it seem even worse then it already, was. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

A while later, after Madam Pomfrey had left two voices chorused his name. "HARRY!" He smiled as his two best friends, Ron and Hermione came through the curtains. Hermione was the first to reach him and she pummeled him with a hug. "Oh Harry, we were so worried about you! They wouldn't let us in and-gah! I'm just glad you're safe." Harry would've hugged her back, but he was scared he might crush her. "And Merlin! You're freezing Harry!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"Blimey mate, you're pale as a sheet." He averted his eyes from their surprised looking expressions, bracing himself for the rejection he was bound to hear. Feeling someone's hand on his shoulder, he looked up at Ron's face. Ron was smiling down at him. "It's alright, mate, Professor McGonagall explained it to us. We're not afraid of you, you're our best mate and nothing will ever change that. But, I have to admit, your new look is wicked." Ron flashed a toothy grin at him.

Harry felt his heart soar at Ron's words and looked over to Hermione who was nodding in agreement. If he could cry, he would've been. "B-but, I'm a monster. Aren't you afraid that I might k-kill you?" He asked worriedly.

"You're not a monster, Harry!" Hermione snapped. "I never want to hear that coming from you again! We're your friends, Harry. We've stuck by you all these years and we're not suddenly going to change our minds because of something like this." Then she smiled smugly. "Besides, if you even dare to try to attack us, I'll hex you to oblivion!"

A dry sob heaved from Harry's throat and the three gathered in for a group hug. "I love you guys, you know that?" Harry asked once they pulled away.

"Aw, Harry, we love you, too." Hermione said.

"So when do you think you can leave?" Ron asked.

"Erm, I don't know." Harry replied, shrugging.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said before disappearing behind the curtain. A while later she returned. "She said you could leave, but she advises you to stay away from the general public. The potion you took will help you resist your urges, but people are bound to notice something is off with you." She informed. "She also said that before you leave, she'd like to have a word with you."

"Bummer, I was hoping we could have a party in the common room because you missed the celebration in the Great Hall." Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"So, we won?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Of course we won, mate. The Dark Lord is gone for good." Ron replied, smiling brightly.

Harry smiled dazedly. It was over; it was finally over. No more Voldemort to rule over his life. No more war. He was finally free from it all. Realizing belatedly that his bonded was nowhere in the vicinity, he started to panic and started getting up. Noticing the frantic look on her friend's face, Hermione grasped onto his shoulders and shook him.

He looked at her, his green eyes glowing eerily. "He's fine, Harry." She reassured, seeming to know what he was thinking and not at all fazed by the glint in his eye. "They had to sedate him because you were in so much pain, and he would've killed Madam Pomfrey. He's in the bed next to yours." She informed.

Relief filled Harry momentarily, but he had to make sure his bonded was okay. Getting up, he walked around Hermione and Ron, and peeked around the curtains. His gaze immediately went to the curtained bed next to his own and he hastily made his way over. The prone body on the bed made his heart constrict painfully. His bonded was covered with various scratches and bandages, and he seemed to be in a fitful sleep. Wondrous wings protruded from his back and Harry didn't stop himself from running his fingers over them, watching as they trembled under his touch.

A hazy silver eye popped open and Harry smiled. Both eyes opened as the Veela sat up and Harry soon found himself being pulled down into strong embrace. He burrowed his face into his bonded's chest, reveling in the minty scent the Veela exuded. Lifting his head up, he stared up with half-lidded eyes at his bonded. A talented mouth was soon devouring his own and Harry moaned heatedly, gripping tightly onto the other's shoulders.

"Ah~!" Harry groaned as the Veela attacked his neck, kissing the place he had been bitten and lapping at it.

"Oh no you don't." Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded, breaking through the pleasure filled haze Harry was in. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I will not be having any of that in my infirmary." She snapped. She ignored the growl Draco gave her; she wasn't scared of some Veela. "If you want to do that, please do it elsewhere, after I finish with Mr. Potter of course."

"Fine, we won't do anything in the infirmary." Harry replied, smiling at the matron.

"Well, you might not do anything, but I will." Draco muttered under his breath, making Harry blush.

"Mr. Potter, please follow me so I can explain the situation to you." Madam Pomfrey said, continuing to ignore Draco.

"Alright," Harry got up and started following Madam Pomfrey to her office, "I'll be back later, Draco."

Draco just huffed, crossing his arms over his chest while Harry disappeared through the curtain.

* * *

Yea, I didn't change much, I only added that end part. Sexy Veela -drools- me wants one XD. Anyways, if you enjoyed that chapter please review! Or if you just want to complain, I guess you could do that too, just don't be too harsh.


	2. Chapter 2

Always and Forever

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer; I am neither of these women so I can't claim rights on Harry Potter or Twilight. What a shame…

Summary: Things go awry for Harry when a vampire bites him after he defeats Voldemort. Sent to get help from a coven in Forks, WA, Harry thinks things can only get worse from there, especially when his bonded and one of the Cullens start fighting.

WARNINGS: SLASH, yes, I do so love my slash (don't like it? Take a hike). Bad language, stuff in later chapters, threesome, OOC-ness, and I think that's about it =P Oh! And it's clichéd! There'll probably a lot of clichés, not intentionally of course, but eh, what can you do?

Pairings: Draco/Harry/Edward (*drools* erm yea, of all the fics I've looked through I haven't found this pairing. I found Harry/Emmett/Edward and Harry/Edward/Jacob, but never this one), Sirius/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie. If you have a problem with the pairings, please feel free to leave.

Hello my pretties. I shall name you Squishy, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my Squishy. *huggles* You guys are awesome, here are some cyber-cookies (WARNINGS: cyber-cookies are not meant for consumption, if consumed, rush to the hospital immediately. SadisticBunny will not be held accountable for accidental consumption). Anyways, enjoy~!

Chapter Two

Harry stared into the mirror Madam Pomfrey had conjured up in her office that was in the back of the infirmary. Hermione had just finally let him go after she had found out that his skin looked like it had little glittering diamonds on it in the sunlight. He inspected himself in the mirror, turning this way and that to get a better look. His hair hadn't changed much at all, still messy and sticking in every direction. Any blemishes and scars were completely wiped away, except for the scar on his forehead much to his disdain, and his skin was much paler than he would've liked. Unfortunately for him, his scrawny stature remained relatively the same as did his height; he'd filled in a bit more, but that was about it.

'_Great, an eternity of being short.' _He thought sarcastically. Sighing, he turned back around to face Madam Pomfrey who was smiling warmly at him.

"Now, Mr. Potter, there are some things we have to discuss about your newfound vampirism. You are not a normal in vampire standards. Usually wizards and witches don't bode well with vampire venom because the magic in their blood does everything it can to either destroy the venom or at least make it dormant. Sometimes the magic does win over the venom, other times the person loses their ability to do magic, but then there are the rare cases where the venom and magic coexist. That's where you stand, Mr. Potter.

"The venom in your blood has mixed with your magic. You have the strength and agility of a vampire, but you can be hurt much more easily—"

"What do you mean, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked, interrupting her.

"Most vampires have skin that is marble-like and hard to the touch, whereas your skin is still soft and able to be bruised or punctured, though it is very hard to do so it can be done. Also, most vampires have either red or gold eyes depending on their diet, but your eyes have retained their original color. You are somewhat, of a half-vampire, with both aspects of a human and a vampire. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She inquired.

"Err, yea, I think so." He replied nervously.

"Good," she smiled. "Now, as you have already noticed your movements are much quicker and more fluid than that of a normal human. To mix in with the humans as to not draw attention to yourself you must practice to make it seem more normal. On to more important things though, it is in your best interest that you feed on blood," Harry gulped, he was dreading this part. "Vampires that don't feed on a regular basis become somewhat crazed and are not able to think properly. If you don't feed, you will come to the point where you will no longer be able to control that hunger and attack the person nearest to you."

"B-but, I don't want to attack innocent people." Harry sputtered.

"Don't worry, deary, you don't have to kill anybody." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"But—"

"There are two options. You can either kill humans or hunt animals." She interrupted. "Hunting animals seems like the best route to go for you. But, if you do not feed properly the vampire in you will not care whether they are human or animal, they will attack regardless."

"I think I understand, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said.

"Excellent." Madam Pomfrey smiled brightly. The fireplace suddenly came alive with green flames, signaling that the Floo had been activated. They both turned to see the new Headmistress Professor McGonagall stepping through. She dusted the soot off her green robes and gave a thin-lipped smile to them. "Ah, just on time Minerva. I was just finishing up telling Harry here about his vampirism." Madam Pomfrey said cheerily.

"Then you won't mind if I borrow him." McGonagall said.

"Not at all." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Come along, Potter."

"But what about—"

"Do not worry, Mr. Potter, I will tell the others that you've been called to the Headmistress's office." Madam Pomfrey cut in. Harry smiled his thanks and went to go follow McGonagall through the Floo. Almost immediately after he stepped out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office, he was pummeled.

"Oh Harry, you're okay!" Sirius cried, hugging Harry as tightly as he could. "But, you're bloody freezing." Pulling away, his eyes widened at the sight his godson made. "Blimey, Harry, look at you, you're paler than I was than when I got out of Azkaban, and that's saying something. Aw, I'm just so glad you're alright! We were so worried about you!" He began crying hysterically again, seeming to get over his shock as he pulled Harry into his arms.

Remus sighed, and began prying Sirius off of Harry. "Sorry, he had a _bit _too much Firewhiskey." Harry stood frozen, staring at Remus. He had almost forgotten. Remus was a werewolf. Werewolves and vampires hated each other; did that mean things would change between them? Would Remus hate him, too? And what the hell was that awful smell? Noticing the look on Harry's face, Remus' expression softened and he also hugged him, surprising the boy. "Nothing will ever change between us, Harry. You're still my cub."

Harry shook out from his stupor and smiled softly, and tried hugging back with as little as force as possible. Harry soon realized the horrid smell was coming from Remus. "Ew, you reek, Moony." Harry said, pulling away, making a mock gesture of plugging his nose.

Remus chuckled. "Well, you don't exactly smell like a bouquet of roses either, cub. Much too sweet for my likes."

"Ahem," McGonagall coughed, interrupting the small reunion. "Please, take a seat Mr. Potter, we have much to discuss about your living arrangements this summer."

"Aren't I staying with Sirius and Remus this summer?" Harry asked confusedly as he went to sit down.

"While it would be fine for you to stay at Grimmauld with them, it is detrimental that you learn to control your newfound abilities. It was suggested that you go to a vampire coven this summer to learn." McGonagall explained.

"What! You didn't tell me you were planning to send Harry away!" Sirius whined. "No, I'm not letting you send him into a vampire's den!" Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried, pulling Harry back into his arms and shielding him away from McGonagall.

"It is only for the summer, Sirius. Don't you want Harry to feel more comfortable so that he doesn't feel isolated from everyone else because of this?" Remus stated calmly.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Sirius accused, pointing a finger in Remus's face. "You _traitor." _

"Sirius, be rational." Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Harry grumbled.

McGonagall's eye twitched as Sirius and Remus continued arguing. "Both of you quiet down this instant or I will kick you out of this office and neither one of you will have a say!" At that, the two men immediately quieted down and took their seats. "Now, Mr. Potter, as I was saying before Mr. Black's _interruption,_" Sirius quailed under the Headmistress' gaze. It wasn't fair how she could make him feel as if he were a student again. "You have two options. You can either receive training from a coven which has most graciously offered to you, or you can continue on with your summer as you had planned earlier with Lupin and Black. Which do you prefer?"

Harry pondered for a moment over his options. As much as he wanted to spend the summer with Sirius and Remus finally, getting help with his new _condition _would probably be best. "Can I at least think on it for a few days?" He sighed.

"Of course, you don't have to make a decision now." McGonagall replied. "But, as you know, the school year is coming to an end very soon and by then I expect your answer." Harry nodded.

"So, where exactly would I be going if I accepted?" Harry asked curiously.

"A town called Forks."

"And where in the hell is Forks?" Harry asked.

McGonagall frowned for a moment as she sorted through the papers on her desk. "Ah, here it is," she exclaimed triumphantly as she pulled out a file from underneath a stack of paper. "Forks is in the United States in the state of Washington. Predominately "vegetarian" vampires live there and will be able to help you." McGonagall replied.

"Erm, "vegetarian"?"

"Yes, they feed on animals and live amongst the Muggles in the town." McGonagall said.

"Oh yes, and the Cullens are a friendly bunch. You'll easily be accepted into their family." The portrait of Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time since they came in. The four in the room turned to look at the portrait. Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling merrily, though. "My good friend Carlisle has handled many cases like yours and I've told him all about you. He'll be quite thrilled to meet you, but don't fret if he wants to perform a examination over you; it's fairly rare to find a wizard who's power hasn't diminished from becoming a vampire."

Harry wrinkled his nose; he didn't like the sound of that at all. Soon, he, Sirius, and Remus were leaving. McGonagall had given him the file on the Cullens family as the vampires called themselves before he left, so as to help him decide whether he wanted to go or not. As he walked to Gryffindor tower, he briefly leafed through the file, scanning over the family's names and such. Upon reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, he gave the password and tucked the file away.

Since everyone was in class right now, the common room was empty, much to his relief. He really didn't feel like putting up with anyone at the moment, in fact, all he wanted to do at the moment was bury himself in bed and sleep until this whole thing was over. Running up the stairs to the dorms, Harry was shocked at how fast he was going; it was incredible. He was up the stairs in no time flat. Unfortunately, his good mood at his newfound ability was diminished when he heard that someone was in his dorm.

Sneaking over to the door, he peeked in. Shock and relief filled him when he saw it was Draco. The blonde turned towards him and smiled, a true smile, something he only reserved for Harry. "How did you get in here?" Harry asked as he walked in.

"The Weasel and Granger aren't that hard to persuade for the password." Draco drawled, smirking.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Aren't you?" Draco retorted. Harry glared, but his smile ruined the effect. "So, what did McGonagall have to talk to you about?"

Harry sighed as he walked over to the blonde and plopped down onto his bed. "She wants me to go get help from some coven in America so they can train me to control my vampirism. She said I have until the end of the school year to decide whether to go or not."

Draco took Harry's hand into his own as he sat down next to him. "Perhaps you should go, it's only for the summer right?"

"I know, but, ugh, I hate that I even have to make this decision." Harry muttered. "My life's so fucked up right now. I thought that when the war was over, I would finally be able to be normal and not have to worry about this shit anymore, and now I have to deal with this. This is worse than when you choose me, out of everyone in this whole entire bloody school, to be your mate."

"Hey!"

"It's not a bad thing now," Harry defended. "But at the time, it was the worst possible thing imaginable."

"Well, then, how do you know this won't turn out the same way?" Draco exclaimed. "Who knows, maybe a few months from now, you'll be ecstatic about it."

Harry pouted, falling backwards so he was laying on the bed. "I guess you're right-"

"Of course I am."

"Don't get cheeky with me." Harry chastised. "Anyways, can we just not talk about this right now?"

"Oh, then would you rather do something else, hm?" Draco smiled seductively as he leaned over the vampire. Harry blushed, trying to scramble away from the blonde. "Hn, I thought vampire's couldn't blush." He smirked. Crawling over Harry's body, he leaned down to press their lips together. He licked Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. As soon as Harry's lips parted, Draco's tongue delved into the sweet delectable mouth. It entwined with Harry's own as they battled for dominance.

"MY EYES THEY BURN!" A scream interrupted their session and the illusion was immediately broken. Harry blushed furiously, pushing Draco away from him to look up at Ron who was standing in the doorway. Ron had his hands covering his eyes and his face was almost as red as his hair. "Um, I'm just gonna-err-go now." The red-head hastily left, nearly tripping over himself.

"Well, it looks like class is over." Harry stated sheepishly while trying to ignore the heated glare Draco was giving him.

* * *

Oh Ron... *shakes head* XD Oh wells, you're just going to have to wait. (￣ω￣) Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Always and Forever

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor Twilight is mine.

I am so, so, _so _sorry for this late update (I say this because I'm pretty sure I told someone it would be up earlier ^^;;). There's a lot going on in my life right now. My uncle recently passed away so things are kind of haywire on my dad's side of the family right now, it's my senior year and I'm one of the senior class officers in charge to make sure we get the graduation we want, and I have a lot of personal projects I'm working on as well. It's all very hectic and, unfortunately for those who read this story and my other stories, fanfiction is not my top priority, especially not now when graduating high school looms over my head.

I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers you guys rock, and I'm terribly sorry if it seems I'm ignoring you. I'll admit I'm not the best with replying, since I don't trust myself to do it as I usually give too much away than I want to when asked a question -_-;; However, I read each and every one and appreciate them all the same. I'm also terribly sorry since, for the life of me, can't remember if any of you had any questions that needed answering. Please review/PM if something is confusing you, or you have a question, or you have a critique. Thank you~

Chapter Three

School had come to an end and with it came the decision of whether he would go see this coven in Forks or not. After experiencing how hard it was to keep up appearances as a vampire now, Harry decided that he'd take up McGonagall's offer and go to Forks to get help, but only if he could take Draco with him (who probably would've gone regardless of what the headmistress said). That spurred on to Sirius saying that Harry wouldn't go unless he went with them and eventually Remus joined the bandwagon so as to keep Sirius from doing something stupid. In the end it was decided that all four of them would go to Forks and they were currently at the Burrow for a going away party that Molly was throwing for them.

Molly had pouted profusely when informed that Harry wasn't able to eat food anymore unless he wanted a mouth full of food that tasted like ash. Harry was still much too skinny for her likes and she would've liked to have him stuffed him with more of her cooking. So, that night the helpings of food were heaped on more than usual to everyone else's plates. Harry smiled amusedly as he sat at the table beside Draco who was well into being forced into his third helping of food that night by the persistent Weasley matriarch.

The scene was much different than it had been the year before when Harry and Draco had announced that they were dating and on their way into a mateship. Last year, everyone had been tense. Harry because he was worried about how his adopted family would react, and the Weasleys because a Malfoy was in their home. And Draco had been in a fit because it had still been too early in their relationship for his Veela side to feel comfortable about his mate being so close to other potential mates, especially when they hadn't even bonded yet, despite the fact that the human side knew very well that Harry viewed the Weasleys as his family and would never mate with any of them.

Now, a year later, everyone was at ease with each other. However, that didn't mean there weren't their fair share of fights and bickering, but at least there were only simple jinxes and hexes thrown this time, instead of the previously thrown curses at each other. And now with this whole vampire nonsense, Harry was more than grateful for the reprieve not only from the hostility of last year, but also for the fact that his surrogate family was not acting as mindlessly as the students at Hogwarts had with wanting to congratulate him and wanting to pry into his life.

Harry laughed with everyone else as Ron's hair color was turned an outlandish hot pink. Oblivious to what was going on, Ron glanced around the table skeptically before Charlie, still giggling madly at his youngest brother, took pity on the poor boy and summoned a mirror for him. Ron gaped at his reflection and his eyes immediately went to the twins, who had just been snickering but upon seeing their little brother's accusing look burst out laughing.

George flew backwards as Ron lunged at him from across the table, grinning when Ron only managed to get pumpkin juice spilled over him. Quickly, he and Fred got up from their chairs. Huffing, Ron ran around the table and just as he was about to reach them, the twins Apparated away, causing Ron to stumble to the ground.

"BOYS!" Molly yelled as she stepped out of the kitchen. The twins, who had Apparated to the other side of the table, and Ron froze. Molly frowned disapprovingly at them, her hands on her hips. "Fred, George, turn your brother's hair back to normal. If you're going to horse around, do it outside." Turning on her heel, she headed back into the kitchen.

At the completely cowed expressions on the twins' and Ron's faces, everyone started laughing again. Harry sighed happily in content, leaning against Draco and watching the interactions between his family members. Under the table, their hands easily found each other, interlacing their fingers together and resting upon Harry's thigh. Turning his head, Harry leaned up and pecked Draco's cheek, before laying his head back on his mate's shoulder.

...

"An airplane?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes, our request to create a Floo connection in Forks to the American Ministry is still pending." Remus explained. "And Apparating is too risky to chance when going across seas, especially Side-Apparating, even more so since none of us have ever been there before and we'd be Apparating blindly. We could take a portkey, but we know how much you dislike them. It's best just to take a plane; it won't get us there as fast, but it's better than nothing."

Draco's nose scrunched up in disdain, as if he had just smelt something horribly foul. He did not appreciate the idea of being stuffed into a giant flying can with a bunch of filthy muggles for Merlin knows how long. His irritation melted away as Harry's hand slipped into his and squeezed it gently. Looking down, the airplane ride was completely wiped from his mind upon seeing Harry's reassuring smile. He smiled back and squeezed his mate's hand back.

"So, how exactly does this work, Moony?" Sirius inquired as he stared up at the large board of departures and arrivals that seemed to be constantly changing in awe. After having stood in line for what felt like hours, they had finally gotten to one of the receptionists and Remus had done all the talking to get their boarding passes. At the same time, the receptionist behind the desk had taken the luggage and put it on the conveyer belt behind him which would supposedly bring it to their plane. Sirius and Draco had been skeptical of this, and it had taken the persuasion of both Remus and the receptionist to get them to hand over their luggage.

Then they had gone through the grueling security process and the purebloods of their group had to admit they were amazed by muggle technology. They had metal detectors and had the technology to x-ray their carry-on's to make sure there was nothing dangerous in their belongings. It was all very impressive, if not a bit disorienting.

Now they were standing by their gate and Sirius was mesmerized by the ever-changing board. "We still have about an hour and a half left before our plane arrives, and even then we have to wait till the other passengers get off and until the plane is cleaned out before we can board. After that we're in for the ride and it'll be quite long before we reach our destination." Remus explained. He glanced up at the board and looked over the departures for that day. "Okay, it says our flight should arrive on time, so we shouldn't really have any problems."

"What should we do while we wait?" Harry asked.

"Well, we could sit and wait here at the gate, or we could go to one of the shops or restaurants instead." Remus replied.

The rest of their wait was spent going through the shops and buying a few things they thought they might need. Since it would be a long trip, they decided it might be best to stop and get something to eat before their departure, so they stopped by one of the restaurants. Soon enough, their flight had arrived and its previous passengers were cleared out. Heading up with the rest of the people getting on the plane, they waited in line to get on.

Harry was a bit nervous as they walked down the tunnel that was temporarily connected to the plane. He grasped Draco's hand tightly within his own, ignoring the few muggles that gave them dirty looks from the action. He'd never been on a plane before. Whenever the Dursleys had gone on holiday, he had always been left behind with Mrs. Figg and wasn't allowed to go with them. The thought of going on a great metal contraption that would fly them across the Atlantic Ocean without an ounce of magic was a bit scary. He'd heard of planes crashing before; what if the engine stalled while they were flying and they fell into the ocean, or if it crashed into the ground?

Harry shuddered as he dwelled on all the things that could go wrong on the plane. He gasped when Draco's arms wrapped around him and he was pulled flush up against the blonde's chest. "Stop worrying so much," Draco whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Harry's ear causing the other teen to shiver. "I won't let anything happen to you." Harry's fears were quelled as Draco nipped his ear lightly. Sinking into Draco's embrace, Harry sighed contentedly.

The four of them were led to their first class seats and buckled in as the stewardess instructed. Harry clutched tightly onto Draco's hand when the plane started moving. For now it was just moving around the track and waiting for the plane in front of it to go down the runway. As soon as the other plane was off and in the air, their plane lurched forward onto the runway. The plane moved down the runway, slowing gaining momentum, going faster and faster. Harry felt his stomach churn almost painfully when the plane reached a speed high enough for liftoff. The plane shook horribly as it lifted up into the sky and kept shooting upwards.

While Harry was squeezing Draco's hand as tight as he could manage without the risk of crushing his mate's hand with his vampire strength, Sirius on the other hand was having the time of his life. He stared out the small window outside in awe, watching as clouds flew past them and of how the land below became farther and farther away. He tugged on Remus' hand. "Do you see this, Moony?" He asked excitedly.

Remus chuckled good-naturedly. "I do," he replied. "Much different from a broom isn't it?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, his gray eyes glittering with excitement. Finally, they reached the point where they were able to take off their seatbelts and walk around the cabin. One of the stewardesses came down and started taking down orders for drinks.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Draco stated to Harry. "Where's that Gryffindor courage of yours?" He teased. His mate glowered at him for that comment. Snatching his hand back, Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed one of his books. He turned away from the blonde and curled up in his seat to read his book. "Harry? _Harry…_" Draco whined. "I'm sorry!"

Looking up from his book, Harry grinned impishly at his mate knowing he had won. Leaning over, he planted a kiss on Draco's lips which had pulled into a pout. He had only meant to give Draco a quick peck, but his mate clearly had other intentions in mind. Grasping the sides of Harry's face, Draco deepened the kiss, smirking against his mate's lips when the shorter boy moaned softly.

"Oi! Stop molesting my godson!"

Sirius's irritated sounding voice broke through the lustful haze the two had been in, thus causing them to pull apart. Harry's cheeks colored in embarrassment while Draco turned in his seat to glare at the dog animagus who was in the seat behind them. Remus just rolled his eyes at the two purebloods who were now engaging in a stare down. The werewolf pulled out his own book and began reading.

…

It hadn't taken long for Harry to get bored of reading his book and turn to Draco who was just as bored. They began to talk about what they would do when they got to Forks and about how the next school year would be now that Voldemort was gone for good. Harry was looking forward to just relaxing next year and being normal, well, semi-normal anyway. And next summer, after school was over and done with, he and Draco were going to get married. In the eyes of Veela law, the two were already bonded and considered a married couple, but Harry felt it was important to get married the normal way too and have their bond recognized by the Ministry of Magic as well.

Harry was excited as well as terribly nervous. He was also very peeved off that he had automatically been labeled the "bride" as soon as their engagement was announced. Bride? Pfft. As if. He nearly blew a gasket when Draco teasingly suggested they get him a wedding dress instead of a tux. Safe to say, Draco had spent a very painful and very lonely stay in one of the guest rooms that week, while Harry had taken the blonde's own bed. And just because he could, he charmed one of Narcissa's dresses onto his mate for a day. The suggestion that Harry was the bride was never brought up again.

Thinking back on that day made him chuckle. Draco made one weird looking girl with his broad shoulders and defined muscles that could be seen clearly through the fabric of the dress. Sighing, Harry leaned further into Draco's side and tried to make himself more comfortable. The blonde had fallen asleep a while ago after their chatting had died down to a peaceful silence. Harry didn't blame him, the long flight was dreadfully boring and there was nothing much to do, unless he wanted to watch one of the movies the flight offered. However, Harry was perfectly content to lay there and listen to Draco sleep. Plus, it was all he could do to ignore the burning in the back of his throat and not attack one of the stewardesses who walked by every once in a while.

Harry snuggled into Draco's warmth, trying to keep his mind off all of the blood he could smell that thrummed loudly in his ears. The arm around his waist tightened reassuringly, managing to bring a smile to Harry's face. Breathing in Draco's scent, Harry sighed happily. He closed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep, knowing very well that he probably wouldn't be able to for a couple more hours. Since becoming a vampire, or a half-vampire, or whatever the hell he was now, his sleeping pattern had been drastically changed, along with just about everything else as well. He still needed sleep apparently, unlike other vampires who didn't sleep at all, but could only sleep for a couple of hours each day. So while everyone else was sleeping, Harry was usually reading or watching Draco sleep.

Hearing a change in Draco's breathing pattern, he knew the blonde had woken up. Opening his eyes, he stared up at his mate who was now gazing down at him with sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "Did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay." Draco replied, his voice husky with sleep. "How much longer until we get there?" He inquired drowsily as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Not that much longer I suppose." But, just to be sure he pressed the stewardess button to beckon one of the stewardesses over.

The stewardess strolled down the aisle from the front and over to them. "Can I help you?" She asked cheerily as she pressed the button again to make the light on it go out. She was surprisingly chipper for someone this late at night and Draco felt a bit miffed at her wakefulness, while he still felt like crap from sleeping in his seat which was hardly comfortable enough for a bed.

"Yes, do you know when we'll arrive?" Harry asked.

She seemed to think on it for a moment before replying, "About in another hour or so, give or take. We're flying over Montana right now and should be close to getting over Idaho. It shouldn't be that much longer till we're over Washington." This meant absolutely nothing to either wizard who weren't exactly familiar with the geography of North America. But, they thanked her nonetheless for the information.

Harry snuggled back into Draco's side, watching silently as the blonde read one of the books he had brought with him. It truly wasn't that long until they arrived to their destination at SeaTac airport. By the time they arrived, Harry was happy and eager to get off the plane on which they had been stuck on for several hours. However, unfortunately for him, the other three were not as enthusiastic.

Sirius and Remus were still half-asleep, moving lethargically as they gathered their bearings and got up from their seats. Draco was in about the same condition as the other two, though he did his best not to show it (he was a true Malfoy after all), but it did not stop him from scowling deeply at everyone around him.

As soon as they stepped out, Harry heaved a great sigh of relief from finally being off that suffocating airplane.

"Don't relax just yet, Harry. We still have another plane to catch to Port Angeles." Remus stated, garnering a series of groans from the other three. The werewolf chuckled. "Don't worry, it won't be nearly as long as before and we'll be there before you know it."

* * *

Anyways, yea, so we'll get to meet the Cullens in the next chapter. Exciting, da? ^J^ Ciao~ =¬=


End file.
